Flaming Torch
by LunerHope
Summary: this is a story that has been stuck in my head. Bella is a hybrid. what have garret and Carlisle done? who are Bella's freinds and how do they fit in to all of this? what will happen to EARTH? Please R
1. Chapter 1&2

Isa's AKA Bella POV.

My name is Isa Williams daughter to Katharine Smith and Demetri Williams I have an older twin brother named Hunter Williams. We don't know much about our father other than he's a vampire and the best at his job. He works for the kings in our world Aro Caius and Marcus. They enforce the laws of our world which is why our father doesn't know of us because we could be mistaken for immortal children. See me and my brother are 1,000 years old are mother died giving birth to us so Agatha took us in and raised us as her own. Which leaves us at right now; hunter and I wanting to kill the Cullens.

"Isa I'm telling you animal blood makes you more stupid."

No shit Garret I could have told you that just look at the dam veggie vamp that call them self the Cullen's.

"Yes Garret we have gone over this all ready. The Cullen's are not worthy of our time but mama thinks that its worth a try, and besides she also thinks that if we make peace with them. When the time comes they will stand with us, when the Volturi find out about us" I State for the billionth time again

"Well said my darling Isa I couldn't have said it better myself but I think garret needs to stay for it looks like they Cullen's are bringing they Volturi with them" ma said what know, I don't think I heard mama correct and by big brother's flash crash upstairs id stay he was thinking along the same lines.

"Mama your joking right" I have to jump in here

"Yeah daddy may work for them and don't get me wrong I'd like to meet him but..." ok I'm nerves and hunter must have seen it because he walked over and gave me a hug and finished my sentence

"Isn't it a little too early" thank you hunter

"et vos audire et audire, usque est malum, 1,000 annis, suus 'etiam, quod habent, contra natos. Vos autem non natos! et tu te amo utrumque Hybred hybred venationem ad modum apud vos. nos tibi semper protegentibus et morietur manifesta."(You too listen up and listen up good! it's been 1,000 years yes they have that law against immortal children. But you aren't immortal children! You both are hybrid Isa and Hunter Hybrid and i love you just the way you are. And will die protecting you are we clear.)

"Sic Mammam" (yes mommy) I and hunter said in unison

We helped make the food after are little blow up we laughed when garret whet into a fake sneezing fit to cheer us up but he gave us a little tidbit of info mama left out on us who pissed her off apparently child or mate it don't mater they feel protective but more so towered mates but here's the kicker a child that's yours smells like a replica of the vampire of the human and vampire you. I know right.

Oh there here better go at least make an appearance for the sake of Edward Cullen's human, what a laugh. A vampire dating a human.

"Hey bro do you hear what I hear" I couldn't help it I couldn't I had to piss someone off oh he's smirking

"Yep let go see" dam ass hole fucking pore sport and he knows it to

"ass hoooole" I yell on the top of my lungs I count help it a house full of vamp and a brother riling me up, oh shit that was in his ear oh my that my cue to fucking run. "MAMA help Hunters being a bully" around the creepy be in old ass cloaks play the game of which way I think one of the is finding this amusing

"Look familiar Jane" oh so that's Jane the other one must be Alec

Not goanna happen hunter around the dirty one the creepy one with the human ouch he bite me that ass hole bite me he better hope hunter don't get ahold of him. Or he's going to have hell to pay for putting he's going to have hell to pay for putting his mouth where it doesn't belong.

"All write alright all right my little hellions bring it in." I forgetting the cloaked people are Volturi ran at vampire speed at right hocked the bastard that bit me and then ran back and hid behind Garret thinking that would protect me. Ha-ha yeah right

"Oh my…Edward are you ok?" asked the human I hear by dub her banshee

"yeah steff I'm fine just got caught off guard that all" I giggled I couldn't help it I got him back for biting me he glared I glared back and made sure every vamp saw he bit me and they quickly understood why I hit him then I heard my father's name

"Demetri why don't you escort Miss Stephane home" please don't leave, not again not ever again, whys he looking at me like that why she smiling dud their weird daddy no don't leave DADDY

"Edward why don't you take her home he your girlfriend after all" huh daddy staying I get a little more time with my daddy "your right Alice it's my responsiblity not Demetri's," asshole slipped something to me but I was too afraid to read it so I gave it to hunter to read first he just smiled and nodded and then looked at Garret who looked at mama and smiled and nodded he gave me the note and smiled and gave me a kiss on the head " Let him smell your blood and the note said Isa _talk to him_"

"Oh ok, how big brother how?" I really didn't know how

"Leave it to me" he went into the other room and in a couple of minutes comeback with a bowel and cups I couldn't help but laugh and catch the attain of every one mama smiled

"of course how silly of me refreshment's any one we got human AND Animal blood Garret go get the animal blood…Isa don't we don't judge what do I say about judging" I growled

"did you just growl at me young lady" I continued passing out the blood and continued getting thank your and sometimes I'll pass or no thanks when it came to Demetri I made sure he smelt my blood like big brother said and let's just say I didn't suspect what happened next ma went to grab me and he grabbed me and yanked me and started smelling all the while I was covered in human blood one of the guards was having to hold back big brother all while it happen. It was scary as shit

"Mister could you let me go your scaring my twin brother" that's the only think I could think of in my frazzled mind now other than the fact that my daddy was holding me

"No" wait what did he just say no but my big brother my brother

"my big brother" I whimpered out we have never been separated the farthest was when I got lost in the woods and that didn't last long, I could since big brother getting upset and mama yelling at them to get him back near me that last time he thought I was danger that vampire was seen or heard from for a very long time,

"He wouldn't hurt his sire"

"BIG BROTHER! I WANT MY BIG BROTHER!LET ME GO!" *BOM* I whimpered I wanted daddy but I also wanted big brother "easy lil Bit" Garret I want hunter how hard is that to ask

"I want hunter" I cry knowing that I looked pathic but now I didn't really care I just wanted my fucking brother how hard was that to ask. What really confused me was the angry look on mama if looks could kill she would have by now have slaughtered a whole fucking town.

"what the fuck is going on here I leave to get my Stephane home and get a call from Emmet that the house has turned into a fucking war zone" asshole screams at everyone I couldn't help it something told me he'd at least get me my big brother

"I WANT MY BIG BROTHER!" there is said and apparently finally heard because asshole looks at me with a pissed look directed at my capture

"Why the hell are you holding her?" HE Looks around for a second "where's her brother? Hello!? IM not talking for my fucking health?" he looks pissed why does he care I just want my brother I thought I wanted my pa now I think I'll strike with not knowing and fearing the Volturi at least then I could go around talking shit and saying I don't know I just talking shit ha-ha….hunter where are you?

"We don't know Edward. Demetri took him and that's all that was wrote. He was holding Isa ageist her will acting like he just found his mate but we now that impossible because his mate is dead. She kept screaming for hunter, so as we all know that added full to the flame and he attacked and then the rest you and pretty much figure out." Carlisle spoke looking at me disappointed. Why is he disappointed in me my fucking brother is fucking missing wait my gift ugh I'm a fucking idiot there is only one down side to this damn thing.

"And what's that Isa?"

What the? Did you just?

"Yes Isa I did just read you mind. Now that gift you were thinking about. What is it? And what is the down side?"

I'm a copycat

"Out loud"

Ugh fine

"Thank you"

And with that I speak to all ass requested to by Edward Cullen "I'm what people call a copycat or as others call a sponge." I didn't even get to finish before the childish responses began

"Awesome I want that power" better squash that know

"You can't just have a power" I respond looking at him like a mother would their child

"But you can, why can't I" ugh really you couldn't come up with something more brilliant

"Because I said so. That's why." Let the games began

"I want it KNOW." Searisly who let them change him ok I have to say it I just have to " and you honey are why there are laws one immortal children" gasps filled the room at my comeback but I wasn't done "your actions alone are why my kind are in hiding, childish, immature, probably changed before the legal age of **21,**" I get up and turn to the doctor who is looking at me with a hate filled look I just smirk I let my wall fall and my gift out and my connect to my brother floods me and Edwards sees where he is and leaves to get him "major go help Edward he'll need it Demetri has the southern witch Maria with him." At this he leaves

"How dare you say such an accusation that is most possible the most untruthful thing…" I growled but I also heard other I turned and looked over my shoulder just in time to see a blear fly by me and hear a loud bang I look where the bang came from and realized that blear just saved my fucking life

"Dam the number one rule and I just fucking broke it well shit that call for a bite" I say with a snicker "but as for YOUR accusation Carlisle I don't lie about the laws of are world, I think I learned that the hard way. Why don't YOU just call up YOUR dear friend Aro Volturi? Oh that's right you destroyed your phone when you tried to attack me. Tsk tsk tsk maybe if you thought before you acted you wouldn't be in this predicament now would you." I swear maybe garrets right. Hay talking of garret where did he go? He always loves a good fight. Huh I'll have to just deal with him later. But for now I'll deal with the dumb ass in front of me and the child vamp. Oh what to do what to do?

Part 2

Isa POV

Could my night get any worse? Frist I have a vampire bite me, than one hold me against my will, only to turn around and said vampire kidnapped my twin brother and try to sell him to no it just has to turn for the worst and aro's best friend has to be making immortal fucking children just my fucking luck when im about to going fucking old school the kings decide to make an appearance yuppie, not.

"now that every one is introduced why don't we get back to what I was doing not Carlisle" I Couldn't help it I was ina bad mood and was only getting angrier and me angry would make Caius proud

"now I don't thing we're ALL introduced little one who are you and why did I get a report saying Agatha was hiding immortal children" say what now oh you just wait Carlisle your secret will be found out and not even your children will protect you

"im not an immortal child im a hybrid im both vampire and human my mother was Kathrine smith and my father is Demetri Williams" I couldn't even finish because the next thing I heard was out of Caius's mouth that shocked me

"Impossibile! che dovrebbe essere un mito vampiri non possono avere figli." (Impossible! it's supposed to be a myth vampires can't have children.)

"Um Mi dispiace padrone Caio, ma se si tratta di un mito. come dici tu è che hai un problema sulle vostre mani, perché io sono un ibrido." (Um i'm sorry master caius but if it is a myth. like you say it is than you got a problem on your hands because i am a hybrid.) oh the look on his face is priceless I think I shocked every one in this room

"um ... è ok piccolo, ma penso che dovrete fare più di sorprenderci. di convincerci perché non continuiamo questo in inglese." (um...it's ok little one but i think you'll have to do more than surprise us. to convince us why don't we continue this in english.) ok I think I just got my ass handed to me wait ugh why didn't I think of thi before

"because you where worried about me lil sister" huh oh my god thank you

"hunter!" I couldn't help but scream

"love you too little sis, and really you had to send the major and his SIC you don't trust me at all" no I sis but when it came to the voltori I sort of thought along the line of the more the merrier

"I agree Isa" thank you Edward

"great another mind convo" Garett now he decides to show his face… wait he's the one that told me to let him smell my blood

"master cauis who told you that vampires can't have children?" If it's who I thought it was we had a really big problem on are hands for all the vampire world

"Carlisle and garret. Why?" Garret hmm that would explain why he suddenly wanted to help raise us even though we were all grown up

"Because they lied to you." Here it comes and it looks like Aro is ready to jump in head first

" and where is you evidence miss smith" ugh really I hate that name

"ok I have evidence. I just need to send some one to…"

"already ahead of ya lil bit it being brought in as we speak" well know I see why he's the majors SIC hmm

"Well in that case heres my evidence Aro have fun looking threw it all because I aint and of course I contact a few friends of mine that garret doesnt now and have them gather the rest of the evidence for you. Of corse with the voltori guards wouldn't want to fuck with protocol since im a myth as is" I couldn't help but snicker at my parting comeback

Trisha POV

My names Trisha Vigilante I have a two younger triplets named Trisana Vigilante who is the middle child and then there's Arika Vigilante the baby. We have friends all over the vampire and human world. So when we got a call we knew we had to contact are family. See we don't have a coven when are sire changed us he changed are whole family are older brothers and are mother and father so we never experienced what the other vampires experienced about losing families.

I have my father Redkin Vigilante who used to be a guard for a king who turned out to be a vampire and that's how my family got turned luckily the Volturi liked papa or we'd be dead sadly the call was from Isa wanting my help and it involves Aro Marcus and Caius.

Then Maria my older sister who over the years has grown a back bone but living with my brothers and myself you had too.

Hunter loves a good fight now and then even talked about joining the Volturi resently.

Luces loves to help people in any way he can he was a healer in his human days. But he said that didn't mean he was going to do it the rest of his immortal life to maybe Volterra had something for him all my brothers have talked about going there for a bit.

Jacob the mechanic of the family he loves cars modrain life was a blessing in descyes for him. Though that also means that if you piss him off you might hear something funny next time you turn your car on.

Jon the oldest in the family he's the thick-headed one of the family but he means well once you get to know him he's a big teddy bear but like every vampire we have are bite. He-he.

And there's mama she passed on years ago in a fight ageist some werewolf's and long live mama she loved the name angelic so we always tell people that was her name and over time its sorta just stuck.

Well better get to calling the family they'll already be pissed about the meaning behind the call don't want to make it worse. Though it should be interesting be as we don't know the Volturi but daddy douse so hopefully I don't have to have the boys fix my house _again. _


	2. Chapter 3

Part 3

Trisha POV

_Ring…ring…RI_

_Hey short shit-Jon_

_Hey Jon. IS the family there with you?-Trisha _

_No there out hunting. Why?-Jon_

_I need you to call me when there all back ok. I'm sorry but I really only feel like saying this once.-Trisha _

_CLICK _

It hurt to hang up on my brother like that but I needed him to now that something was bothering me, and something was the Volturi. Who were they? I have been alive for so danm long yet I new little to nothing about them. I knew just enough to stay out of trouble and that was about it. The Volturi who where they and what was Isa thinking?

Jon POV

_Ring…Ring…RI_

Trisha? Wonder what she needs.

_Hey short shit-Jon_

_Hey the family there with you?-Trisha _

Something's off no big brother. No snide comment. Smoothing's wrong. And asking for the whole family what's going on. What did she get herself into?

_No there out hunting. Why?-Jon_

_I need you to call me when there all back ok. I'm sorry but I really only feel like saying this once.-Trisha _

_CLICK_

What the…she didn't just dodge my question by hanging up on me. No little sister of mine hangs up on me. You know what Trisha two can play at this game but there is only going to be one winner and guess what I always win didn't you learn that win you were younger.

_Ring…ring…_

_This better be good son-Redkin _

Oh you're getting Trisha

_Something's wrong with Trisha she just called and said she has news but won't say what unless the whole families together.-Jon _

_Trisha called?-Maria _

_Yes Maria-Jon _

_Is she ok?-Jacob _

_No I don't think so she sounded off.-Jon _

_We're coming. We're almost finished up.-Redkin _

_Ok.-Jon_

_CLICK_

I do believe the family's going to be a coven again. Which should be interesting since the girls always hated us boys looking out for them since they could practically do what we ha-ha but old habits could die hard.

Redkin POV

If anybody has hurt my little girl I swear to any deity that they pray to that I will make their life a living hell. I haven't survived this long without making a few influences on history as well as the mythical world.

"Ok kids let go see what your little sister needed." And let's hope I don't need to kill me a few low life.

"Father what if, soothing has happed to Trisha what then" only Maria would think that

"Maria! I don't want to be thinking that right now because Arika and Trisana are with her which…NO! I will not!" NO I will not loss more of my family if it comes down to it I WILL Contact the Volturi for help to get my girls back I will not lose them not more I can't lose more Dana (angelic) was enough.

"Father. Why don't we see her in person before we get are self's all riled up ok. We stop at home, pack, and then head to Trisha's..."

"And get the coven back together for good no more of this split apart BS we need to be a family again especially for your health pa don't you agree luces" sadly my ignorant son is right it time to get the family together again only problem is will Trisha see it that way.

Trisha POV

They haven't called back and it's starting to worry me. Hunting normally doesn't take long with my family well with Maria's and hunter's gift combound it never took long. But still I was worried. Wait vampires where coming in fast…to fast.

"Arika!…Trisana!" it didn't matter if they heard me or not they would have felt my barrier as it rapped itself around my territory to humans they felt nothing but a slight head ach vampires felt the barrier and it was a warning to back the fuck off before they got hurt. See I can absorb gifts, Arika can control elements, Trisana has the coolest power I've ever seen daddy says she Aro and Marcus combound into one she can see bonds and see your life but she says it weird how it works it like watching a move almost while looking at a bond she says if she could explain it she could I laughed and said don't I just got her power I know.

Then there was hunter know he had a gift that was useful until it was used on you. See hunter was a tracker. And a danm good one at that isn't meet anyone that out matches his skills.

Then there's Jon, good luck trying to pull a prank on him. See Jon has a sixth séance of some sorts like peter Whitlock (but Jon won't admit it) he just knows shit. Which drives me up the walls when there in the house together though when he worried or scared unlike peter he ignores his gift. So good luck getting anything from him I'm the only next hope only problem family doesn't now I'm a sponge

Jacobs power is scary he's a summoned he is a little like me only I keep what I absorb he doesn't he has to resummons it. A summoned can summon any gift under the moon but keep in mind there is a time limit and a price to each and every ability you summon. That is why Jacob has all the marks on his skin he prefers not to use his ability for that exact reason and truthfully I don't blame him.

Luces is a welder, welder is a rare gift in and of its self just like the summoned but the catch is they go hand and hand. Where summoned can summon any gift to use a welder can summon any weapon they want to use and it will work on said mythical creature regardless of the species or the weapon.

Daddy's (Redkin) power is awesome he is a shadow attacker, he can manipulate the shadow's into doing he bidding and also make them into weapons. He is what the government would call the perfect assassin.

Maria the only one I luckily haven't absorbed thankfully. Is a succubus and she makes sure everyone knows it to.


	3. Chapter 4

Part 4

_AN: Happy Valentine's Day! I hope everyone is enjoying Flaming Torch as most already know I have put my story 5 weeks up for adoption so if anyone would like to adopt it. Just pm me. Any werewolf venom ideas in this story are not my own I got them from another story don't remember which one but if you happen to be the author or now the author please tell me so I can give them or you credit. Thank you._

Trisha POV

"Ok Arika be on guard we don't know who is coming and we don't want the home ruined when it's almost finished. Then the family can't get back together! Ever!" I never whine but this time called for it

"Mk Trisha on it. But one thing…we haven't seen them in years and they haven't even bothered trying to reach us." I can't believe what my sister is saying I could whip her ass right know if this threat wasn't coming.

"Cut it out both of you! I deal with both of you later now formation!" I can't believe them like really papa doesn't love use yes he dose doesn't he.

If that threat doesn't slow down we're going to have to make them slow down. But I don't want to incase it could possibly be are family. This is the times I wish we did have daddy so I could always just hang in the back and let the boys do the dirty work.

"Relax Arika there slowing down" who are they and why did they come all the way out here to France it make no séance at all wait those are Volturi cloaks which means only one thing "Volturi"

"I'm sorry sister did you just say Volturi if so I think I need to make a phone call to father are coven master to let him now that the king sent his guard here, so they can speak to him" I think that is the smartest thing I heard about know

"I'd ask them Arika not me" was all I could say as I was in what Trisana jokingly called the sponge high

"Trisana keep an eye on her she's high again, and Mr.…" yep only Arika

"Felix ma'am and your sister's right as long as we're here you have to ask for everything hunting, phone calls, sex…" eww

"Eww"-Trisha

"Gross"-Trisana

"Sick-o"-Arika

"Come now it not like that girls" ok that's it I'm using my new ability that I just copied

_Arika just go and call father know-Trisha _

_What the you're in my head-Arika _

_Yes it one of the gifts I copy- Trisha _

_Oh this makes for perfect pranks - Arika_

_Phone know Arika – Trisha_

"ok if you don't mind I got to make a phone call to my coven master that the Volturi are here, Trisha why don't you show them inside" OH Yes because I wanted to

"Come right this way. Sorry about the mess we are in the middle of construction." I knew from what daddy told me I should be as nice as possible

"It's alright we came here to talk to you Trisha. But if your comfortable with your coven master here we can wait. As for the mess that's alright. The masters will be here soon is that alright? We can let them now that you would like them to wait until your coven is here?" something off …really fucking off we're the fuck is daddy when I fucking need him and who the fuck is this bitch

**_OK sorry for the short chapter but the chapters leading up will become longer again i promise. Isa's POV Will come back but not yet Trisha and her family play a major role as do the Voltori. please R&R Let me know what you think. _**


	4. Chapter 5

Part 5

Trisha POV

To say I was pissed would be the understatement of the vampire century. The damn 'Volturi' that came and visited us was my father, brothers, and my idiotic sister Maria. Would have believed them to if my father hadn't left his ringer on his phone on. I would have just thought I was having one of those days where vampires want to prank my ass, its happened before I wouldn't be surprised if the Volturi did it to me. But my family really, come on.

Redkin POV

I should have known better, than to let Jacob go through with this idea. Vampires have pranked the girls before and gotten limbs removed for it. Some nearly killed. I should have stopped him I really should have if it wasn't for Maria the plan would have been perfect.

Jon POV  
the girls have a right to be pissed. It a federal crime to pose as Volturi and here we are DOING IT!

Third person POV

Trisha walks out of the kitchen glaring at her father and brothers  
"WHY!?" Trisha cry's holding her mug of human blood "why would you do something like that. Are you that desperate to serve are king that you would pose as one of their guard's." Trisha cry's tears that would never fall looking at all the men in her family

"No it's nothing like that" Jon says looking at Trisha

"Then what is it like Jon because it kind of feels like that" snaps Trisana looking back at the men in the family from the window seal in the sitting room.

"it was a prank ok Jacob wanted to prank you girls and we relished it had gone a little too far and thankfully Maria fucked things up by acting all nice!" hunter hissed throwing the cloak on the table and storming out of the house not even looking back to see what harm his words had on the girls.

"You guys tried pranking us by breaking the law?" Arika asked looking at the rest of the men in the family they haven't left the house

"Yes" replied the guys looked sheepishly around the room

"Your fucking morons" Trisha replied and walked back into the kitchen to get more blood "now go get Hunter I got to make you all angry at who called me and demanded my talents. It involves the Volturi." Trisha said then left to the garden

"You want us to go get Hunter, after you just dropped that fucking bombshell!" yelled Redkin growling feverishly

"Father you don't even know what she has to say! Yet you're growling like a rabid dog!"Yells Maria standing and going into a defense stance

"NOT IN MY HOUSE!" yells Trisha from the back yard coming in calm and collected as if she knows something that no one else does

"Daughter you can't be serious about the friend calling you about the Volturi. Please baby girl, of all people to fuck with hey aren't one of them. Please whatever you do don't do this." Redkin begged looking at his daughter then turning to look at the rest of the family they all looked about the same not knowing what to do

"That's why you're here in my house after that prank and not pleading with me for limbs back instead. Because I need you ALL of you. I don't know what Isa is planning but I don't want any part of it I plan on helping the Volturi in any way shape or form. I hope you will help me achieve that." Trisha finishes with hunter now in the room looking at her shocked and then proud they all nodded their agreement then went to their assigned rooms to get ready for the long journey ahead of them for once they were out of this house no one knew what awaited them in the next morning or better on the landing in forks, WA


End file.
